Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known process in which trial image formation called proof printing is performed before an actual job for forming images is executed, and the actual job is executed after a shade and the like are checked. In a case where more than one job is executed, the proof printing for the next job is performed after the previous job is completed, and the next job is executed after a result of the proof printing is checked.
In a case where proof printing is performed in a system that forms images on a continuous paper extending from a sheet feeding roller to a wind-up roller, the proof printing for the next job is performed after the portion of the last image formation (the last page) is conveyed to the wind-up roller at the end of the job. After the image formed in the proof printing is conveyed to a visual check position and is checked, the next job is actually executed. As a result, a large blank (a waste portion) is formed between the last image in the previous job and the image formed by the proof printing, and between the image formed by the proof printing and the first image in the next job.
There is a demand these days for a reduction of such blanks, particularly in a case where relatively expensive paper, such as label roll paper, is used. For example, JP 2015-027028 A discloses a technique for collectively performing proof printing on sets of image data in image formation on continuous paper.
In an image formation process, however, a constant shade is preferably maintained. In view of this, there is a demand for proof printing to be performed immediately before the actual job is executed, but JP 2015-027028 cannot satisfy the demand.